The Ghost Inside Winston
by The One
Summary: Winston turns bad when a mysterious force inhabits his body.


A young man and a young woman are sitting next to each other on a park bench. They are holding hands but aren't talking. Eventually, the young man summons up the courage to ask the young woman something.  
  
"Do you want to . uh . if you want to . uh."  
  
All of a sudden the young woman grabs the young man by the head and kisses him. They are both enjoying it so much that they don't even notice a ghost go flying past them, closely followed by the Ghostbusters.  
  
"God, I'm tired . I feel like I'm running a marathon!" says Ray Stantz panting.  
  
"Hey, my legs feel like they're about to drop off but I'm not complaining!" replies Peter Venkman, trying to hide how tired he actually is.  
  
The gab between the Ghostbusters and the ghost was beginning to widen. All four Ghostbusters had never run for so long before and were absolutely pooped, but the ghost showed no signs of slowing down.  
  
"Wait a second . why didn't I think of this before?" Peter asks himself as he grabs his proton gun.  
  
All of a sudden, an ion beam from a single proton gun went shooting through the air. It was heading straight for the ghost . but missed it and knocked over a lamppost instead, which almost landed on an old man and his dog.  
  
"Whoops . I really need to practice on my aim!" says Peter embarrassed.  
  
When the other three Ghostbusters had finished yelling at Peter for his stupidity, they saw the ghost turning into an alleyway. Realizing this they ran into the alleyway after it. But when they got there they could no longer see the ghost.  
  
"Where'd it go?" asks Winston Zeddmore.  
  
"Ghosts can go through walls remember. I'd say we've lost it!" explains Egon Spengler. "We'll stay here until we catch sight of it again."  
  
"I've got a better idea." Peter begins, "let's turn around, go back to the firehouse, stuff our faces with food then go to bed!"  
  
After saying this, Peter turns around and walks away, but is stopped by Winston.  
  
"Okay, okay . we'll wait out here until we see the ghost again." Peter says sighing.  
  
He turns his head to Ray and Egon who are talking amongst themselves.  
  
"What class did you say that ghost was again?" asks Ray.  
  
"A class 3." replies Egon, "Why?"  
  
"It put up quite a fight for such a weak ghost . you don't think it can make itself stronger, do you?"  
  
"I doubt it . Maybe it used to be a professional runner!"  
  
All of a sudden, Peter interrupts  
  
"What are you two babbling on about?"  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in hearing, Peter!" replies Ray.  
  
"Uh . guys!" Egon suddenly says, shaking.  
  
Ray and Peter turn round to see Winston pointing his proton gun at them. His face looks awfully more pale than usual.  
  
"Winston, what are you doing?" asks Peter, shaking.  
  
Winston replies with an ion beam.  
  
"HIT THE DECK!!!" yells Peter.  
  
The ion beam just misses the three Ghostbusters as they dive to the ground. Instead of hitting them it blows up the wall behind them. Rock flies everywhere and dust fills the air. Peter coughs and looks up just in time to see Winston disappearing round the corner.  
  
***********************  
  
Back at the firehouse, Janine is cleaning up some of Slimer's mess while the slimy thing hovers above her.  
  
"Find Dr. Venkman and bother him, Slimer!" yells Janine, while trying to pull some green slime off the carpet.  
  
All of a sudden, Slimer starts getting all excited. Janine looks up to see Ecto-1 parked right in front of her.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
The car doors swing open and Ray, Peter and Egon jump out and run up the stairs.  
  
"Hmm . typical!" Janine is so angry that she doesn't even notice that Winston isn't with them.  
  
*********************  
  
"Egon, what exactly are you doing?" Ray asks scratching his head.  
  
"I'm analyzing this sample of ectoplasm I found in the alleyway to find out what kind of ghost we were chasing." Replies Egon.  
  
The door opens and Peter walks in with a packet of crisps.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asks, stuffing his face with crisps.  
  
"Egon's analyzing some ectoplasm he found in the alleyway so he can find out what kind of ghost we were chasing." Replies Ray.  
  
The door opens again and Slimer hovers in.  
  
"What do you want you little spud?" asks Peter rudely.  
  
Slimer hovers towards Peter and begins spinning round his head. Peter tries his best to not lose his temper. Eventually, he does and begins chasing Slimer round the room.  
  
"Come back here you annoying spud!" he shouts as he tries to catch Slimer.  
  
All of a sudden, Egon stands up and shouts "Hey!"  
  
Slimer stops suddenly and Peter runs straight into him. He falls to the ground with green slime all over his face.  
  
"What's up, Egon?" asks Ray, turning away from Peter and Slimer.  
  
"I finished analyzing the ectoplasm." Egon begins, "but I don't think you'll want to know the results!"  
  
Peter wipes all the slime off his face and stands up.  
  
"Tell us, Egon!" Ray pleads.  
  
There is a long pause . then Egon begins speaking again.  
  
"Okay, the ghost we were chasing wasn't normal . it was a Body Snatcher!" Egon explains. "And I fear that Winston has become its latest host!"  
  
"Oh no . this is terrible . with the ghost inside Winston we can't bust it!" Ray says angrily.  
  
"Is there a way to get it out of Winston, Egon?" asks Peter.  
  
There is another long pause.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'!" Peter says as he pulls up a seat and sits down.  
  
"Well, there is a way we could bust the Ghost even if it's inside Winston!" Ray finally says.  
  
Peter stands up. Egon moves closer to Ray.  
  
"I . I could modify the proton guns so that the ion beams pass through human tissue . then we could simply bust the ghost from inside him!"  
  
Egon stares at Ray. Peter begins to smile.  
  
"You genius, Ray!" Peter suddenly shouts, jumping into the air.  
  
"Well . uh . thanks!"  
  
Egon still hasn't said anything. Ray hesitates quite a bit before asking why, but Peter butts in.  
  
"Well, come on then genius, get modifying!"  
  
Peter forces Ray towards the door and they both exit the room. Egon looks up at Slimer who is now enjoying Peter's packet of crisps.  
  
**********************  
  
The doors to the firehouse open and ECTO-1 comes speeding out.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work, Ray?" Peter asks, while trying to look for the packet of crisps he thought he had in his pocket.  
  
"Hey, I asked you if you wanted to be the test monkey!" replies Ray.  
  
"Ray, you didn't seriously think that Peter would just stay still and let you blast him?" Egon asks, knowing the answer will probably be 'yes'.  
  
Ray begins to hesitate. ECTO-1 starts to go faster.  
  
"Woah, Ray!" Peter says falling back into his seat, "Aren't you going a little fast?"  
  
"Peter's right, Ray. You are definetly driving above the speed limit!" Egon says pointing at the speedometer.  
  
ECTO-1 goes faster still.  
  
"RAY!" Peter and Egon shout together.  
  
"WHAT?" Ray shouts back.  
  
"I think Ray's got a little road rage in him, Egon!" Peter whispers, slightly shocked.  
  
Egon isn't paying attention. He's more interested in where the ectoplasmic readings on the PKE meter are coming from.  
  
"What's up, Egon?" Ray asks.  
  
"Strange, the ectoplasmic readings I'm picking up don't match those of the Body Snatcher!" Egon replies, very confused.  
  
ECTO-1 starts speeding up again.  
  
"RAY!" Peter and Egon shout together.  
  
All of a sudden, a small blue ghost flies out from under Ray's feet and out the windscreen. ECTO-1 screeches to a halt.  
  
"So, that's where the readings where coming from!" Egon says, stepping out of ECTO-1.  
  
Ray gets out also, followed by Peter.  
  
"So, what do we do . I mean, we're supposed to be looking for Winston!" Ray asks.  
  
Ray and Egon turn round to Peter, who has his proton pack strapped to his back.  
  
"Out of the way, guys!" Peter grabs hold of his proton gun,"This one's mine!"  
  
Ray and Egon move out of the way, allowing Peter to stand out in front. The blue ghost doesn't notice what's going on below. It's more interested in circling ECTO-1 over and over again.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing!" Peter says to himself, before firing.  
  
A single ion beam goes flying through the sky and hits the blue ghost.  
  
"THE TRAP, RAY!" Peter yells, while trying to hold the blue ghost with only one ion beam.  
  
Ray throws the trap to the ground, below the blue ghost.  
  
"SHIELD YOUR EYES, PETER!" Ray yells, before opening the trap.  
  
Peter shuts his eyes. A few seconds later, Ray begins speaking.  
  
"Peter, you can open your eyes now!" Ray says walking out in front of Peter.  
  
All of a sudden, Peter opens his eyes and says "Boo!"  
  
Ray falls back and trips over the ghost trap.  
  
"Great joke, Peter!" says Ray sarcastically, rubbing his bum.  
  
"Come on, Ray." Peter grabs hold of him and pulls him up, "Have a little fun once and a while!"  
  
Ray tries his best to smile, but his bum hurts too much. Peter turns round to Egon, who is staring up into the sky.  
  
"What's up, doc?" Peter asks.  
  
Egon points upwards. Peter looks up. Ray walks over to them, shrugs, and then looks up aswell. He gets quite a shock with what he sees - Winston, hovering above the city!  
  
"Well, we've got him in our sights, so let's see if the modifications Ray made to the proton guns work!" Peter says, holding his proton gun tightly.  
  
Egon and Ray grab hold of their proton guns and aim them at Winston.  
  
"Ready . FIRE!" Ray shouts.  
  
The three Ghostbusters fire, and three ion beams begin their journey towards Winston. Just when it looks like they've got him, Winston fires back.  
  
"Woah!" Ray yells, losing his balance slightly.  
  
For some unknown reason, the ion beam from Winston's proton gun is forcing the beams from the other Ghost-busters' guns back.  
  
"Egon, what's going on?" Peter asks, forcing himself to stand up.  
  
Egon looks over at Ray's proton pack and gets quite a shock.  
  
"Ray, what exactly did you do to the packs?" he asks.  
  
"I just fiddled about with them a bit!" Ray replies. "Why?"  
  
"Because now they only have half a charge!"  
  
Ray gulps.  
  
"Oh great! What do we do now?" Peter asks.  
  
Egon turns off his ion beam.  
  
"Save 'em!" he replies.  
  
Peter and Ray turn off their ion beams aswell, then run like hell. They dive behind ECTO-1 just seconds before the destructive force of Winston's ion beam blows a hole in the road. After that . silence!  
  
"Does it seam rather quiet to you?" Ray asks Peter and Egon.  
  
Peter stands up. Winston is still hovering in the air.  
  
"Well, he's still up there!" Peter says.  
  
Ray and Egon stand up aswell.  
  
"What's he doing?" Ray asks.  
  
Egon notices the activity going on at the end of Winston's proton gun.  
  
"He's getting ready to fire again!" Egon replies.  
  
"Quick, into ECTO-1!" Peter yells.  
  
The three Ghostbusters dive into ECTO-1 just before another huge hole appears behind them.  
  
"Put the peddle to the meddle, Ray!" Peter shouts from the back of the car.  
  
Ray does just that. ECTO-1 speeds off just as another section of the road disappears.  
  
"Where am I going, Egon?" Ray asks.  
  
"Back to the firehouse." Egon replies.  
  
Peter looks out the back window. Winston is running after ECTO-1 at a tremendous speed.  
  
"He's catching up guys!" Peter shouts.  
  
ECTO-1 starts to go faster. Winston begins to fall behind slightly. To make sure everything stays that way, Peter pulls out his proton gun and prepares to fire. When he's ready, he fires straight through the back window of ECTO- 1 but misses Winston, who is beginning to catch up again.  
  
"When we get back I'll have to charge up the proton packs before we can do anything else." Egon explains.  
  
Peter fires again. This time he hits Winston in the leg.  
  
"Got 'im!" Peter yells, waving his arms about.  
  
ECTO-1 suddenly turns a corner and Peter falls over and out the back window.  
  
"PETER!" Egon yells.  
  
Winston stops running and starts walking. Peter is lying on the road just a few meters in front of him.  
  
"Ow! Man, that hurt!" Peter says, trying his best to stand up.  
  
Winston is now inches away from him. Just when it looks like it might be all over, Winston is struck by an ion beam, which sends him hurtling to the ground. Peter looks up to see Ray standing in front of him holding his proton gun. He holds out his hand to Peter, who grabs hold and pulls himself up.  
  
"Next time, be more careful," Ray says. "Now, come on!"  
  
He starts running towards the firehouse, closely followed by Peter. Egon is waiting for them at the entrance. Peter turns his head, and sees Winston running after them.  
  
"Come on!" Egon shouts, "You can make it!"  
  
Ray and Peter finally get to the firehouse, and Egon closes the doors behind them.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Janine asks.  
  
Ray grabs hold of her, and the both of them duck behind her desk, followed by Peter and Egon.  
  
"Where's Winston?" Janine asks.  
  
Ray urges her to be quiet, but she just keeps on shouting . until the doors to the firehouse go up in flames that is!  
  
"Here he comes!" whispers Ray.  
  
The smoke clears, and Winston appears where the doors used to be.  
  
"What do we do now?" Peter asks, whispering.  
  
"Well, I need to get upstairs so I can fix what Ray's done to the proton packs," Egon begins, "But I need someone to help me."  
  
Peter looks over the desk at Winston.  
  
"Ray can help you with the proton packs, Egon!" Peter says, "And I'll stay down here and keep him occupied!"  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay, Peter?" Ray asks.  
  
"Look, I don't know anything about all your technical jargon, so just go!" Peter replies, then stands up and fires at Winston.  
  
The ion beam from Peter's proton gun hits Winston, but he's barely fazed. Peter hides down behind the desk again.  
  
"Will you guys hurry up already . GO!"  
  
"Come on, Janine!" Ray says, grabbing hold of Janine's arm and heading towards the stairs, closely followed by Egon, who is holding two proton packs.  
  
Winston turns to fire at them.  
  
"Hey!" Peter yells.  
  
Winston turns back to him, and is struck in the stomach by an ion beam.  
  
"Didn't like that, did ya?"  
  
Suddenly, Winston fires. Peter dives out of the way, and Janine's desk is blown to pieces. After hiding behind  
  
ECTO-1, Peter fires again. This time he misses, and Winston responds by burning one side of ECTO-1 to a crisp.  
  
"Ooh, Ray's not gonna be happy about that!" Peter jokes, then runs out from behind ECTO-1 and fires.  
  
Winston fires aswell, and both ion beams collide. But, since Winston's proton pack is set to full charge, Peter has a hard time holding on.  
  
"Come on . hold on!" Peter says frustratingly, trying his best to not let go.  
  
All of a sudden, Winston's ion beam comes right at Peter, who gets out of the way just in time. He doesn't get to have a break though, because Winston keeps on firing.  
  
"God, this is tiring!" complains Peter, trying his best to not get hit by one of Winston's ion beams.  
  
All of a sudden, Peter is hit in the leg and falls to the ground in pain. Winston walks over to him, and aims his proton gun at his face.  
  
"Well, looks like this is the end for the great Dr. Venkman!" Peter says, rubbing his leg.  
  
Suddenly, a strange-looking green blob flies in front of his face. Winston backs off a little as the green ghost starts flying around his head. It is making all sorts of funny noises, then screams as Winston fires.  
  
"Slimer!" Peter shouts.  
  
Slimer flies away from Winston, who keeps on firing at him. Peter gets up off the ground and grabs hold of his proton gun.  
  
"For once I'm glad to have you around, Slimer!" he says, then fires at Winston, who is sent hurtling to the ground. "Ha, I've got you now!"  
  
All of a sudden, Winston is hit with two more ion beams. Peter looks round and sees Egon and Ray running down the stairs, grasping their protons.  
  
"Sure took you long enough!" Peter says.  
  
"We would've finished quicker if Ray had known what he was doing!" Egon jokes.  
  
While the three Ghostbusters talk among themselves, Winston tries his best to stand up. Eventually, he's off the ground, and taking aim with his proton gun. He tries firing, but his proton pack is completely fried.  
  
"Ready." Ray begins.  
  
The three Ghostbusters raise their proton guns and prepare to fire.  
  
"Aim." Peter continues.  
  
"FIRE!" the Ghostbusters shout together.  
  
Winston has absolutely no time to get away, and three ion beams pass through his stomach and hit the ghost inside.  
  
"Take him out!" Ray shouts.  
  
The ghost starts to appear from inside Winston. It's putting up quite a struggle, but there's nothing it can do now to prevent entering the trap.  
  
"Well, ghostie, it's time to join the rest of your friends in the zoo!" Peter jokes. "Got the trap ready, Ray?"  
  
"Sure do!" Ray replies, as he throws the trap to the ground under the ghost.  
  
A few seconds later, Ray opens the trap and the ghost is sucked into it.  
  
************************  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Egon asks, picking up the ghost trap.  
  
"No, not at all!" Peter replies.  
  
Ray walks over to Winston and bends down beside him.  
  
"Yoo-hoo . Winston . you can wake up now!"  
  
Egon fills a glass with water from the sink and hands it to Ray, who pours it over Winston's face. A few seconds later, Winston's eyes open.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Ray says, excitedly.  
  
"What the . uh . what's going on?" Winston asks, slowly getting up off the ground.  
  
"It's a very long story, Winston, so we're not going to bother wasting our time explaining it to you!" Peter replies, while helping him to get up.  
  
Once he's up, he realizes that his proton pack has been totally destroyed.  
  
"Hey, what happened to my pack?" he asks, rather shocked.  
  
Egon is just about to explain, but Peter interrupts.  
  
"Hey, Winston, the wrestling championship's on TV now, want to watch it?" Peter asks, just waiting for him to say 'yes'.  
  
"It is!?" Winston replies, throwing down his proton pack, and following Peter over to the television.  
  
Ray and Egon exchange slightly annoyed looks, then head down to the basement to add a new ghost to their ever-growing collection in the containment unit.  
  
ThE ENd 


End file.
